


a thrill that makes me curious

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Biting, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He hasn't stopped thinking about what Roman did, the -- theeye thing, since it happened.





	a thrill that makes me curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohyellowbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyellowbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my tongue will taste of gin and malicious intent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779530) by [ohyellowbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyellowbird/pseuds/ohyellowbird). 



> another hemlock grove fic with a title from duran duran's [Want You More](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/duranduran/wantyoumore.html)
> 
> inspired by ohyellowbird's fic [my tongue will taste of gin and malicious intent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779530)
> 
> 2/9/18 edit: i'm a fool who didnt put a summary on this apparently?? aight

He waits until Roman is driving him home after school to bring it up.

"Do it again," Peter says.

His response is just slightly too late, the moment of recognition already weighing his words and giving it away -- Roman knows _exactly_ what Peter is talking about.

"Do what again?"

"The thing," Peter says, like he hasn't seen Roman's knuckles go white on his steering wheel. "Where you look at someone and they do _exactly_ what you want."

His wording is intentional, he's run through it over and over in his head; he can let Roman think he didn't sign up for that kiss the first time they met, both investigating something gruesome and sick -- for all his posturing, Roman is unsure of himself in so many ways, and making him think Peter's unhappy about what happened that night might get him just off guard enough for Peter to have the upper hand.

Roman tries to scoff, casual and airy, but he's trying too hard. Peter knows him too well.

"It's just a party trick. _You_ could do it," he shrugs. "It didn't work anyway, right? So who cares?"

"I don't know," Peter sighs, "I think it might have. Found some blood that didn't belong to me."

Roman pulls over at that.

They're only another minute or two from Peter's house, but they may as well be the last two people on Earth for all the deafening sound of nature around them.

"What are you trying to say?" Roman grits out. His hands are still glued to the wheel tight enough that his knuckles look like they could spit his bones out of his flesh any second, and he still looks ahead as though they're driving. Drama queen.

"You mind if I try?" Peter asks instead. "Since it's just a little parlor trick?"

Roman looks so frustrated it's _thrilling_ ; he always has the advantage, or enough money and charm and good looks to acquire it, but now, he doesn't know if Peter is trying to call him out for doing something gay or just fucking with him, and judging too early one way or the other could be _bad_.

It's cruel of him, sure, but Roman will get over it.

"Fine, whatever," he finally says, throwing a hand out to _gesture_ with annoyance.

"Thanks," Peter says -- mostly sarcastic, because it's not like Roman had much say in the first place. "You have to look at me first, right?"

He can see Roman roll his eyes, but, without much more complaining, he turns to look at him.

Peter takes a deep breath, eyes closed, like he's concentrating so he can perform _real magic_ , then...

...Then he looks at Roman with the most deadpanned, _I'm completely aware you are full of shit_ expression, and yanks him forward by the back of his neck.

He doesn't taste like alcohol now, but cigarette smoke and something notably metallic linger in his mouth, the same as it had the first time.

Roman kisses back just as aggressively as Peter's kissing him, and maybe there's too much teeth involved but maybe they both want the other to eat them alive, so maybe they're even.

Roman gets a hand in Peter's hair and pulls, too, Peter only able to breathe in the shortest gasps. His lungs burn from it, but he doesn't need air nearly as much as he needs Roman. He bites, sets his teeth in Roman's bottom lip like an animal, and the only thing louder than the taste of copper is Roman groaning from it.

Maybe one day, Peter will take pity on him and explain what he is, why he's got such awful urges for such awful things, but that's not today.

Roman uses his grip in Peter's hair to pull him away then. They must be a sight; two young men in a gorgeous old car, red as their mouths, both straining against each other because neither is willing to admit to wanting _more_.

Roman looks at him with lust in his eyes, deep and terrifying and Peter _wants_ it, but he guides Peter further away before he lets go.

He faces forward again like they never even pulled over.

"See?" Roman asks, like his voice and hands and heart aren't shaking. "Fun party trick."

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, like there's not mingling spit and blood sticking pink to his skin, and puts the car back in gear.

Peter does the same, even as Roman absently tongues at the split from Peter's teeth and is almost audibly willing himself to calm down.

Fun party trick, indeed.


End file.
